Makoto Kashino
Makoto Kashino is a 14 year old boy, who dreams of becoming a first class patissere and make Chocolate just like his uncle. One of the "Sweet Princes", due to his good looks and skilled abilities, who specializes in Chocolate sweets and is in Group A. His team-mates consist of Ichigo Amano, Satsuki Hanabusa, and childhood friend Sennosuke Andou. His Sweets Spirit is Chocolat and he displays a tsundere character. . Background Age: 14 (season 1) 16 (season 2) Birthday: April 24th Star Sign: Taurus Height: 160cm Blood-type: B He comes from a prestigious family of doctors, who do not approve of him wanting to become a patissier. Due to this fact his family gave him one condition to attend St. Marie and that is to always be at the top of his class. Kashino is unsociable, straightforward, easily angered and has a picky character; except for Andou he has both ignored both Hanabusa's and the Sweet Spirit's Friendship when they met and has been mostly cold towards Ichigo. This is due to Ichigo's clumsiness and happy-go-lucky personality.He takes pride in handling chocolate and is aiming to be a top-class patissier He greatly admires his uncle (who is a chocolatier) and spent alot of time in his shop when he was little, which inspired him to study to become a patissier, It's also stated that he is a sadistic hottie by Chocolat. He has terrible handwriting but is very good at drawing, and a glimpse of his notebook is revealed, showing part of Ichigo's ponytails. He has terrible sleeping posture, so his hair is always messed up in the morning. He spends 30 minutes in front of the mirror every morning fixing his hair. Then due to what is being called an 'accident' by Chocolat we learn that he has a cute little mole on his right butt cheek. Her reason for knowing this is because she went to go get him when he was in the shower so she saw it by accident. He only liked Miya as a senpai. Relationships Amano Ichigo: Even though he is hard on Ichigo, he really cares about her and there are hints throughout the series stating that he may have romantic feelings for her. On a number of occasions he has helped her to get better at cooking a certain dish and has shown hints of jealousy around her like when Hanabusa kissed her on the cheek. (However, Ichigo was to dense to know that this was a sign that Hanabusa thinks of her as more than a friend''.)'' He has also: *Given her advice and help while cooking a chocolate cake, then making her a hot chocolate when she starts crying. *Shown hints of jealousy when Caramel says "the space between them must be shrinking" after Ichigo goes running after Hanabusa in episode 15. *In episode 16, he jumped into a pond to help her and save Hanabusa's rose water. *In episode 16, he got jealous at Hanabusa kissing her on her cheek. *There are hints in the Valentine's Day episode when he dances with her and says something about wanting to eat her chocolate again. *He ran like a mad man carrying an unconscious Ichigo to the nurses office when she falls down a flight of stairs in episode 18, though he has denied this. *In episode 32, he wasted his time looking for her when she goes around buying sweets on a whim. *In episode 33, he gave up his coat for her when the team falls a sleep in the cooking room practicing, so she's not cold. *In episode 34 when Chocolate was trying to prove her bond with Kashino to Marron she shows off his terribile writing and how good he is at drawing, he starts blushing when Chocolate is about to show the drawing but just when we see a hint of what looks like to be one of Ichigo's ponytails he quickly shuts close the notebook. *In episode 35, he is jealous of the way Amano obsesses over Henri-sensei, like yelling at her when she wouldn't stop talking about Henri-sensei, drops his tempering tool when Vanilla mentions that she may be in love with Henri-sensei, eats the cake Ichigo made for Henri when Henri mentions that he would like to try Ichigo's cake. He purposely stuffed the last cake in his mouth when he saw Henri enter the cooking room. *In the same episode, he also hits Chocolat when she starts badmouthing Ichigo and eats her cake to make her feel better after she starts crying over how Henri-sensei ate Tennouji's cake and thinks he may have forgotten her and tells her to just make cakes the way she wants to and not try to copy someone else. *In Episode 40, he gets jealous of Ricardo because of the way he openly shows his affections towards Ichigo and considers him to be a playboy. *In Episode 41, when the oven blew up, he blushes when Ichigo is lying down beside him. He also pulls her back down again so she wouldn't step on the broken glass. He also showed a really angry face when Ricardo told the Sweets Princes that he will make Ichigo his girlfriend if his team won the contest. *In Episode 43, he smiles when he was looking at Ichigo relaxing. He also blushes when Ichigo came too close to his face when they were smelling the bowl. He blushes again when Ichigo called his name when she was sleeping.He thinks of her when the are shopping in the market. *In Episode 44, he gave the shoe to Ichigo like the prince in the Cinderella fairy tale before she went out to show her dress off. He was also shown watching a waltzing Ichigo and Henri-sensei secretly in the dark. *In Episode 45, when Ichigo said that she needs to say "Thank you" to Henri-sensei for letting them tour around the country, he said that he doesn't care about Henri-sensei, showing a hint of jealousy. *In the same episode, he complimented Ichigo because she thought about what sweets to "make" instead of what sweets to "eat" like what she usually do. *In the same episode, he blushed when Ichigo said that she's with a "Sweets Prince" who specializes in chocolate and she figured that he knows how to turn her ideas into chocolates. *In episode 47, when Hanabusa and Andou said that Ichigo probably ran away because of what he said, he said that he was just trying to cheer her up. *In the same episode, he was really worried about Ichigo because it is late at night and haven't come back yet, but when she said "I'm back!", he showed a smile. *In the last and final episode (episode 50), during the last bit which is set 2 years later, Kashino and Ichigo are shown near the riverside of Notre-Dame de Paris, holding hands. *In the second season, the opening and content of the show puts much more emphasis on the relationship between Kashino and Ichigo. They also told each other that they won't tell their feelings for each other for they still have a lot to learn. *In the Season 2 Episode 1, Ichigo is shown to hold affection toward Kashino, longing to hold his hand when they walked side by side, and discussing the "promise" they held (from Season 1 finale). Similarly, Kashino holds jealousy towards Johnny McBeal, his rival for Ichigo's affections. Notably, Johnny seems to be a parallel to Kashino's former self, as he prefers and is more proficient at working alone, similar to how Kashino acted before and at the beginning of the series. *In Season 2 Episode 5 he lends Ichigo his super water repelent clothes for her to wear. *In Season 2 Episode 11, he hits Johnny when he said that he would date Ichigo until they get married if they lose the competition. Kashino also grabs Ichigo and puts his arm around her shoulder, as if he don't want anyone touching her besides him. *In Season 2 Episode 11, when Andou and Hanabusa asks if he wants Ichigo to be with Johnny, he yells "No!" and also blushes when they confront him about his feelings for Ichigo. He also lets out his feelings about Ichigo more explicitly than the last season as according to Andou, "Kashino's feelings for Ichigo shine through more than before". *In Season 2 Episode 13, he confesses his love and they kiss in the bushes. Hanabusa Satsuki: '''At the start he did not get along well with him as they both have opposite personalities and tastes, but soon became friends after seeing how Kashino went to help Andou. Though they often clash when it comes to certain topics like love and sometimes Hanabusa's narcissim can even get the best of him. He still sees him as a good friend. According to the Kira Kira cd drama tracks, Hanabusa has a habit of taking rose baths, however, he never cleans up after himself which makes Kashino mad. '''Sennosuke Andou: '''Andou has been Kashino's childhood friend since they were little and they get along rather well. Andou is often the voice of reason and tries to get everyone to get along especially in fights between Hanabusa and Kashino. He often calls him "Maa-kun" and acts like an older brother to him. '''Chocolat: '''is Kashino's partner and shares the same tsundere qualities as her partner. At the start, he rejected Chocolat because he believed that he could fulfill his dream all by himself without anyone. But she gained his respect by helping Kashino find Andou despite being scared herself. '''Henri Lucas: '''Sees him as a rival for Ichigo's love, gets jealous over the attention Ichigo shows him. '''Ricardo Benigni: '''Also sees him as a rival for Ichigo's affections. He doesn't like him in the slightest as he thinks he is a playboy because of the way Ricardo acts. He also gets jealous because of the way he acts towards her (e.g. he hugs her out of the blue, and kisses her on the cheek.) '''Miya Koshiro: Category:Characters